Dame Un Beso Y Dime Adios
by OOKANI
Summary: Se aman profundamente, son el uno para el otro, pero se habian conocido demasiado tarde y ahora tienen que decirse adios.[Hao x Lyzerg]...ONE SHOT


¡HOLA, HOLA, como han estado, aqui vuelvo con otro fic o mejor dicho otro song-fic, este un yaoi, espero que les guste y sobre todo a **SteDiethel**, aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda (y como te dije más adelante viene el otro), espero lo disfruten.

NOTA: SK no me pertenece...bla...bla...bla...y este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro, atte. YO.

* * *

_**DAME UN BESO Y DIME ADIOS**_

_**

* * *

**_

Este es el día más triste de mi vida

_**te cite aquí para darte la mala noticia**_

_**decirte que sería mejor para los dos no volvernos a ver**_

_**por mis obligaciones y el tenernos que esconder.**_

* * *

El día se tornaba agradable, el sol se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles mientras el viento los mecía haciéndolos danzar con la suave melodía del canto de las aves, la gente que rondaba por aquel parque paseaba alegremente, las parejas se demostraban entre besos y caricias su amor, los padres jugaban a ser niños mientras se divertían con sus hijos, las risas inundaban el lugar dando un panorama encantador, sin embargo, había una persona de largos cabellos castaños que se encontraba en un lugar apartado, que cuyo semblante y sentimientos contrastaban con aquel ambiente tan embelesador, se encontraba ahí por que había citado a aquella persona que era su vida, aquella con la que desde hace tiempo se había visto, estaba ahí para decirle adiós, para romper el corazón de la única persona que ha amado verdaderamente, había ido dispuesto a terminar aquella fantasía en la que se había sumergido, para bajar de aquella bella nube en la que se encontraba desde hace tiempo.

El sabía desde el principio que este día llegaría ya que estaba consiente en que no estaba bien lo que hacia, el tenía su familia, tenía sus responsabilidades con su esposa e hijos, y no era justo para ellos lo que estaba haciendo, no era justo mentirles, tener que llegar diario a su casa y fingir amor a aquella mujer que quería pero que no amaba, fingir frente a sus pequeños felicidad por tener ese hogar cuando su verdadera felicidad era por tener a esa persona que le había robado el corazón, además ya estaba cansado de esconderse de todos, de no poder demostrar aquel ferviente amor libremente, de no poder gritar que estaba locamente enamorado de esa persona.

_**

* * *

**_

Nos vimos aquí diariamente y ahora es nuestro último día junto

_**déjame abrazarte una vez más y cuando te marches no voltees**_

_**quiero recordarte así, solo así con un beso y un adiós.**_

* * *

Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pensando en como le diría aquellas palabras, cuando de pronto a lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona que se acercaba lentamente a donde se encontraba, no lo podía ver por los rayos de sol que se reflejaban y lo iluminaban completamente cegándolo, pero no hacía falta verlo, el conocía perfectamente a su amado, era él quien venía con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sus hermosos y sedosos cabellos verdes moviéndose al compás del viento, conteniendo en sus ojos un brillo encantador, aquel brillo que le llenaba el alma cada vez que lo veía, su hermosos rostro iluminado por los rayos del sol le daba un aspecto angelical.

Al estar el joven frente a el, este se levanto y se quedo admirándolo, tratando de grabarlo eternamente en su mente, trataba inútilmente de hacer salir las palabras de su garganta, aun no podía creer que aquel lugar donde se conocieron, donde se habían visto diariamente desde hace meses, aquel lugar al cual desde que llegaba sentía su alma completa al saber que lo vería, que ese panorama sería el mismo donde le diría adiós, que este encuentro sería el ultimo, que no habría un hasta mañana, que ninguno de los dos se iría con la ilusión de regresar aun nuevo encuentro, sin la esperanza de un hasta luego, sabía que este era su ultimo día juntos, no sabia como se despedirían, como reaccionaria él, pero quería que no se dijeran nada, que solo trataran de guardar aquellos momentos entre ellos, que el se fuera sin reproches ni reclamos, solamente quería recordarlo como algo ocasional auque fuera más que eso.

¡Hola, Hao! – dijo entusiasmado el chico que había ido al encuentro de aquella cita diaria – llegaste temprano.

Hola, Lyzerg – contesto con apenas animo, desviando la mirada de la del joven, no quería, no podía verlo a los ojos, el hacerlo solo lo haría arrepentirse de aquella desición, aferrarse más a aquella ilusión y no quería seguir esta mentira que solo los lastimaba a los dos y a su familia que tanto quiere y no quería hacer sufrir – por fin llegas……hay…hay algo importante…hay algo importarte que debo decirte…

¿Qué sucede¿Por qué estas triste? – pregunto notando el pesar en los ojos del castaño - ¿acaso paso algo?

Lyzerg…ya…ya no…ya no podemos seguir viéndonos – dijo con palabras ahogadas, con las lagrimas amenazando en fluir de sus ojos – ya no es posible, lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

Pe…pero…pero ¿Por qué? – cuestionaba consternado el joven, no podía creer que ese encuentro fuera a ser el ultimo, de haberlo sabido no hubiera asistido - ¡contesta¿por que?

_**

* * *

**_

Nuestro amor no puede ser

_**y por mi culpa acabará**_

_**no me acuses por favor**_

_**esto es algo que debo hacer.**_

* * *

Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, por mi familia, no quiero lastimarla y tampoco quiero seguir lastimándote a ti, mantenerte atado a algo que no puede ni podrá ser nunca – trataba Hao de explicar, de dar sus razones y motivos de aquella dolorosa desición – lo siento, en verdad, no sabes como me duele tener que decirte adiós, pero es lo mejor, por favor solo te pido me comprendas, que no me odies ni me recrimines nada, ya que tu sabes que esto tenia que pasar algún día, que esto es algo que debo hacer aunque me duela el alma.

Si…lo se… sabia que este día tendría que llegar, pero…pero…pero jamás pensé que fuera tan pronto – decía el peliverde mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos borrando el brillo de alegría que poseían, ya que aunque le doliera reconocerlo sabía perfectamente que aquello no era eterno, que así como tuvo un principio, tendría un final, final que había llegado – no…no te preocupes, no te juzgaré ya que desde el principio fuiste sincero y yo aun así acepte esta relación, tampoco te recriminaré nada, siempre fuiste atento, además se que debes hacerlo por ellos, pero…pero aun así, me duele demasiado decirte adiós – respondió mientras dejaba correr las lagrimas con total libertad por sus mejillas, lagrimas impregnadas del dolor y el sufrimiento que sentía en el corazón por tener que decir adiós al amor de su vida.

_**

* * *

**_

No te dejaré de amar

_**como me duele terminar**_

_**no te quiero ver llorar**_

_**dame un beso y dime adiós.**_

* * *

Perdóname, se que te lastimo con esta desición y créeme a mi también me duele demasiado hacer esto, pero es lo mejor - decía con palabras de pesar, reflejando el sufrimiento en cada palabra – pero algo te puedo asegurar, Lyzerg, aunque no nos volvamos a ver, aunque pase el tiempo, no te dejaré de querer, haz sido el único capaz de llenarme el alma, de cautivar mi corazón completamente, te amo y siempre lo haré.

Yo…yo también te amo y siempre lo haré, eres y serás el amor de mi vida eternamente – aseguraba mientras lloraba quedamente.

No, no llores por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte triste, déjame ver el brillo de tus ojos aunque sea por ultima vez – suplicaba al ver rodar las lagrimas del peliverde, lágrimas que se convertían en espinas que se clavaban una por una en su corazón, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y levantarlo – por favor, déjame contemplar tu hermosa sonrisa, déjame probar tus labios una vez más y después despidámonos sin voltear a ver, sin guardar la esperanza de un mañana, ya que ese día jamás llegará.

_**

* * *

**_

Pronto el tiempo pasará

_**aunque te extrañe (aunque te extrañe) no volveré**_

_**aunque te extrañe no me buscarás jamás**_

_**tal vez sea mejor para los dos.**_

* * *

Se que esto es doloroso, pero el tiempo se encargará de curar las heridas, se que no te podré olvidar pero te pido que no guardes esperanzas, ya que aunque me muera de dolor por no poder contemplarte, por no poder tocarte, por no poder escuchar tu dulce voz, no te buscaré, serás solo un recuerdo, un bellos sueño que me hará feliz al recordarlo, por que desde ahora en adelante no existirás más, solo serás un espejismo y te pido que me conviertas tu en lo mismo, en una ilusión para que no intentes buscarme, por que no me encontrarás, ya que este adiós es para siempre – decía el castaño al chico que estaba frente a el llorando desconsoladamente, dejando fluir las lagrimas libremente para aliviar un poco su dolor._**

* * *

**_

No te dejaré de amar

_**como me duele terminar**_

_**no te quiero ver llorar**_

_**dame un beso y dime adiós.**_

* * *

Si, entiendo, pero a pesar de todo eso duele, el querer olvidarte será imposible, tratar de convertirte en una ilusión me resultará difícil – respondía el peliverde con las palabras ahogándose en su garganta por el llanto, llanto que trataba de detener con tal de no hacer sufrir más al chico – pero me llevaré bellos recuerdos de los momentos que pase contigo, el ultimo recuerdo que deseo es un beso tuyo, con ese beso quiero recordar para siempre el sabor de tus labios y con un abrazo sentir para siempre el calor de tu cuerpo, y con un adiós grabarme eternamente tu voz – termino de decir mientras en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa, sonrisa que forzaba con tal de que el no se sintiera culpable de su sufrimiento ya que lo amaba demasiado._**

* * *

**_

Aunque te extrañe (aunque te extrañe) no volveré

_**aunque te extrañe no me buscarás jamás**_

_**tal vez sea mejor para los dos.**_

* * *

También se que jamás debe existir un nuevo encuentro, y no te preocupes, no haré nada que te pueda afectar a ti ni a tu familia, si algún día nos cruzamos, será como si no nos conociéramos, seremos dos extraños viéndose por primera vez, aunque nuestros corazones se llamen a gritos, gritos que serán ignorados por la razón – finalizo el joven con tal de darle tranquilidad al chico que se encontraba frente a él.

Gracias – respondió ante la comprensión del peliverde – y créeme que lo siento, en verdad, si nos hubiéramos conocido antes todo sería diferente.

Lo se, pero el hubiera no existe, solo existe el presente que es este, nuestro presente – contesto al castaño.

Bueno, es hora de irme, adiós Lyzerg, espero que seas feliz, que encuentres a alguien que te quiera y puedas amar libremente – dijo dejando fluir las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo desde el principio de aquel encuentro, tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía por aquella despedida – adiós, mi amor.

Adiós, Hao – dijo acercándose a el para plasmar un ultimo beso en los labios del joven, beso que fue correspondido, ambos renuentes a terminarlo ya que eso significaría que por fin todo había terminado, sin embargo era hora de partir cada quien a su destino, lentamente se fueron separando, terminado aquel beso y dándole fin a su relación.

Al separarse el peliverde le dio una ultima sonrisa y un adiós al castaño para después darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar, retirándose de aquel lugar, sin voltear a ver, no quería ver las lagrimas de Hao y tampoco quería que el viera las suyas, solamente le quedaba tratar de convencerse de que eso era lo mejor.

Hao simplemente lo veía marcharse a paso lento, agradeciéndole internamente que no volteara, ya que al hacerlo podría arrepentirse y pedirle que no se fuera, pero sabia que esto era lo mejor, esto debe ser así.

A lo lejos se puede observar a dos jóvenes abandonar aquel solitario lugar, cada uno a paso lento, con el corazón destrozado y sin ninguna esperanza de un mañana para ellos, ninguno voltea a ver atrás, no tiene caso, solo les queda seguir y llenar el vacío de sus corazones con el recuerdo que cada uno dejo en el otro, con cada beso, cada caricia dada y recibida tratar de aliviar el dolor, fingir felicidad cuando la habían perdido al decirse adiós para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno es todo, espero le ahiga gustado y espero sus reviews, y reitero **SteDiethel** espero quelo disfrutaras(aunque se que los hice sufrir un poquito), je je je, ah y **Hansy**, a ti que te encanta el derramamiento de lagrimas espero te ahiga gustado.

La canción lleva el mismo titulo que el fic (o al reves) "Dame un beso y dime adios".

REVIEWS, pliiiiiiiiiis, apoyen a esta pobre escritora, ah, y muchas gracias a los que han dejado reviews en los fics anteriores y a los que apoyaron a el fic "Amor Carnal", je je je, estuvo medio atrevido pero me alegro que les gustara.

Bye, bye, me despido, nos tamos leyendo banda.

**"La envidia es el peor veneno del alma"**


End file.
